I saw you in a train
by prisonblues
Summary: I saw you in a train and I couldn't even say hello...


I don't own Naruto as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.

* * *

If there's one thing I always take pride on, it's probably my ability to reach the metro station right on time after a night of heavy drinking and a hangover. As much fun as I have on those kinds of nights it's probably not a good idea to have them during the weekends, but that damn Kiba is always on the lookout for the next party. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against parties, but they're really not a good idea during goddammed weekends!

''_Hey Naruto there's this party over at Ichiraku's bar, we should totally go there and hook up with some pretty girls'' _Kiba told me last night.

I only agreed after he stated that Sasuke was also going to be there. Of course never missing the chance of beating that bastard at anything you can possibly label as a competition, I grabbed the nicest dress shirt and jacket I could find and took off to have a memorable night. My old pals Jack and Johnny had other plans reserved for me on the other hand, which is why I found myself in my bathtub covered in vomit with absolutely no memory of last night.

I took an aspirin for the headache as soon as I woke up and changed clothes so fast that you would call me an orange flash. Kakashi is probably gonna kill me for being late again, but then again he has no room to give reproaches about being late.

As the doors of the train closed behind me I snapped out of my memories and I was surprised to find the inside almost empty, well there was actually just one empty seat, but that is as empty as you will find a train here in Konoha City. Well might as well count myself lucky that I can actually get to sit down instead of spending all the trip standing. That's the thing I hate the most about public transportation, you always have to give your seat to the old ladies, and the pregnant woman's, and just woman's in general. It's not that it bothers me that much anyways, but really sometimes you just have the worst headaches and you want to sit for a change.

Before I could place my rear end in that empty seat and take a break from all that running I did to get here on time I was intercepted by another butt that was not mine.

''Hey what the heeeee-'' I dragged out that last word after I saw the figure who blocked me.

The figure turned out to be a gorgeous pink haired girl with green eyes. She had black boots, a black blazer on top of a purple sweater, and a short grey skirt with black tights.

''Got a problem with me!?'' She said in an angry tone.

I froze there on the spot with my mouth still slightly opened. There was something about her that just… I don't even know how to describe the feeling, but I found the need to speak with her.

''Sorry I didn't see you there, you can take the seat if you like'' I said trying to redeem myself.

She narrowed her eyes slightly before making her response ''no I'm sorry'' she sighed. ''I had a horrible night and you caught me in a grumpy mood, you can have the seat.''

''I completely get that feeling, but I'm not going to let a pretty girl stand in a train'' god I'm so fucking lame.

''What's up with the chivalry? Isn't that dead already?'' she laughed a little.

''You would be surprised the times I've offered my seat to other girls'' I cringed at how wrong that last bit sounded.

''So you're saying you're a manwhore?'' She asked amused.

''I meant like pregnant ladies or grandmas!'' I answered feeling cornered.

She laughed again before speaking, ''pregnant ladies and grandmas? You have some weird tastes you know?'' She finished with a sly smile.

I stopped being tense after she made that smile. She was making fun of the situation and was just teasing me. I laughed and she immediately laughed with me as well. The man that was just next to the empty seat got up and gave me a pat on the shoulder before whispering in my ear.

''Good luck kiddo'' he said as he left to the other side of the train.

I turned back to the pink haired girl and we locked eyes for a brief second.

''Well I guess that fixes our problem'' she said.

''I guess it does'' I said and we sat down.

We stayed like that for a while. I mentally cursed myself for not knowing how to keep having a conversation with this girl. Every time I see a pretty girl my brain just stops working and I hate it. Maybe it's for the best though; she probably has a boyfriend anyways considering how pretty she is.

''So why did you have a horrible night?'' she asked snapping me out of my depressing thoughts.

''I-um-eh I was out drinking with some friends and you know one thing led to another and I found myself wasted on my bathtub!'' I confessed.

She covered her mouth with her hand and failed to repress her laughter. I just placed my hand in my forehead and blushed. Once she stopped laughing she patted my back and smiled.

''Having drinks on Sunday? What's wrong with you?''

I scratched my cheek before answering ''I was challenged and I never back down from a challenge. I always keep my word'' I punched my chest and laughed. ''It's your turn to tell me why you had a horrible night''

She sighed and her expression instantly changed to a depressed one. She seemed so pained it actually made me really sad as well.

''I had a fight with my fiancé last night, nothing too major though.''

Well fuck, she's engaged. Of course she was engaged, you could just tell by looking at her! I guess there will still be other fish on the sea. I still wanted to listen to her problem though, maybe help her out a bit because no one deserves to look so pained.

''It's just you know, kind of worrying. If we have these disagreements before we get married well… maybe it's not meant to be'' she finished.

I grabbed my chin with my thumb and forefinger ''maybe you're being too rash about it; I mean couples usually have some problems before the big thing. Pressure just gets to you sometimes, it doesn't mean you don't love each other.''

She smiled a little ''maybe you're right.''

''Hey of course I'm right, what kind of guy would back away from such a pretty girl like you, dying your hair pink also makes you stand out more!'' I joked.

''Pink is actually my natural hair color'' she leaned her head and showed me the roots of her hair.

Well damn, I had never heard of someone having natural pink hair. I scratched my head and made a confused look.

''Yeah I don't get it either don't worry'' she tried to ease my confusion. ''Thanks by the way… I mean for cheering me up a little.''

I grinned widely ''I'm here on this train whenever you need me.''

The train stopped and the doors opened and the girl stood up. I looked at her with confusion in my eyes.

''This is my stop, it was a pleasure meeting you and thanks again for cheering me up'' she gave me a hug and left.

I stood there watching her leave with a confused look still on my face. I sat down once she disappeared and realized that I didn't even ask for her name…

* * *

I hate the monotony that mornings bring to my world. Monday is a day that embodies all of that actually; it's the start of the week, the start of the routines, the start of the process. I hate them, I can never get used to them, and I always wait eagerly for the weekends. Call me a kid if you like, but at least weekends bring something different whether bad or good.

The doors of the train opened before me and I entered the big old ride. As I walked down the wagon I looked at everyone on the train. Businessmen, reporters, doctors, whatever profession you could call, it was here. Everyone used the train in this city because owning a car was just a luxury here and not a necessity, the train took you everywhere you wanted and you didn't have to deal with traffic jams.

I kept walking down the wagon and found no available seats. I guess standing will have to do; at least I don't have a headache today. Telling Kiba no for a change was a good thing after all. The train stopped and the doors opened letting the hurried people leave the ride. That's when I saw a glimpse of pink at the distance; it was her, the pretty girl from last week. She had both of her hands covering her face and she was shaking. Was she tired or cold? Well might as well help her, I did tell her I was here whenever she needed me after all.

Before I reached her she lifted her head and showed a face full of tears. I stopped immediately in my tracks, she looked devastated. I clutched my stomach and just watched her there all alone crying. No one to look out for her, no one to empathize with her, no one to tell her it's gonna be all right, no one…

I looked at the window and saw an image of a younger me, a young little kid with no parents, no relatives, and no friends. I know how loneliness can feel; I know how much it can consume you. I know that need for someone, anyone really, to be there and save you. In that girl crying all alone I saw myself screaming for help, but I am not doing anything to help her. Why am I just standing here doing nothing? I'm acting like a dumbass, I know exactly what she needs and I'm just standing here doing nothing.

When I finally got out of my trance I saw her get up and leave the train still crying and crashing with everyone she crossed paths with. There went my chance to help someone like me; I may never see her after this. I smashed my forehead against the window of the train and cursed myself. I saw you and I couldn't even say hello…

* * *

These Monday's lately have been pretty weird thanks to that pink haired girl. The first one was actually kind of amazing, for me at least. This past one on the other hand well let's just say I took it really bad. My week was horrible thanks to my regret, Sasuke beat the shit out of me in our weekly competition, I did not concentrate at all on my work and Kakashi gave me a warning. The week was just horrible overall and thanks to that I made a decision. I was going to find that girl and help her out, no matter what. And if there's something Naruto Uzumaki always keeps it's his promises.

The doors of the train opened before me and I stepped inside the machine. I scanned the insides looking for a flash of pink hair, but I found nothing. Well I guess it's going to have to be next Monday considering I only saw her those days, which was kind of weird as well. I never saw her inside this train before; I would definitely remember a girl with pink hair.

The train stopped and people scattered to the outside as new people entered the machine. That's when I saw her enter, she seemed kind of tired and her eyes were still red. Damn she is still crying after a week. I saw her take an empty seat and rest her head against the window. Time to make a move I told myself.

''What's up pinky?'' wait, gooddamit. That sounded way better inside my head!

She turned with her eyes narrowed a little in confusion before speaking. It seems she doesn't even remember me.

''Gee, Brain, what do you want to do tonight?'' she said closing her eyes and smiling.

I opened my mouth in confusion first before analyzing what she just said. I let out a small laugh before making my answer.

''The same thing we do every night, Pinky… try to take over the world!'' I proclaimed with my arm up high.

We both laughed for quite a while. Leave it to her to lift up the mood, how unexpected.

''Mind if I sit down next to you?'' I asked her.

She took her purse out of the seat ''be my guest.''

I sat down and I immediately started being nervous again, what's up with this girl making me feel like this all the time?

I coughed before speaking ''so we met the other day and I never actually asked for your name.''

''Yeah! Sorry for leaving so suddenly'' she shook my hand. ''I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you'' she said with a grin on her face.

''Naruto Uzumaki here, a pleasure as well'' I said trying to be formal. She is after all an engaged woman.

I looked at her for a second before I started speaking again.

''You know, you don't have to put a tough act in front of me'' they don't call me the most unexpected dude for anything. ''I mean don't take it wrong! But I saw you last Monday crying all alone here.''

Sakura turned her face to the floor and stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity, for me at least. Yeah, I screwed things up. She's never gonna talk to me now, what kind of way of bringing up the subject did I think of. She probably thinks I'm a creep and that I wan-

''I had the worst weekend of my life'' she finally spoke.

I turned surprised that she decided to answer me. It seems she doesn't hate me yet, I better get the next words right.

''Is everything ok?'' I asked.

''Apparently my fiancé, well my ex-fiancé now, called the whole thing off. So there you have it. It seems thing didn't work out after all.''

''You know'' I placed my hand on her shoulder. ''There's this old pervert that once told me that the worth of a person is not measured by the number of things he knows, but by the guts to never give up.''

Sakura turned her head towards me and I grinned widely before continuing my speech.

''It doesn't exactly translate to your situation, but I think it gives you a valuable lesson either way. That you don't have to give up, don't let it drag you down and you'll eventually find your way again.'' Maybe this was not exactly what she wanted to hear ''I don't know if this is helping you at all or-''

Her hug made me stop my babbling immediately. I blushed furiously and returned the hug awkwardly.

''Thanks again'' she said sobbing. ''You really have to stop cheering me up.''

''Sorry that's my job'' I gave her a thumbs up.

She started clearing her tears ''well you are very good at it.''

''So are you going to work right now?'' I asked.

''Yeah, probably my last day as well'' she sighed. ''Because you know, my boss is now my ex-fiancé as well.''

''Ouch, out of a job and a wedding in a week must be tough. What's your field by the way?''

''I work at a clinic near downtown Konoha, I've been trying to get into a big hospital lately, but housing and transportation it's kind of hard right now for me.'' She looked at the ceiling ''Even more so without a job now.''

I grinned ''hey you're in luck! I know a great surgeon down at Konoha General Hospital.''

I saw as Sakura's eyes opened wide and she got up ''Are you serious!? That's like the biggest Hospital in this city, it's been my dream to get in there since I started my career!''

''Yeah I'm serious, grandma Tsunade was kind of my guardian so she's kind of like my mother.''

She sat down again ''But that would be too much to ask of you.''

I saw we were getting close to my stop so I got up and turned to face her.

''Come exactly here next Monday and I'll fix you an appointment with her'' I said as I grabbed my backpack. ''It's gonna be a date and I don't take no for an answer.''

I turned before seeing her expression, rejection is something that really hurts me and if it came from her well I might go insane.

''Naruto!'' Sakura screamed.

I turned ready for my answer.

''Thank you'' she smiled, the first genuinely happy smile I saw her make. She looked beautiful.

Once I was out of the train I realized that once again I didn't do something. I didn't ask for her cell phone…

* * *

I saw her there waiting patiently in the exact same spot of last Monday. She looked better than last week, more hopeful, more energetic. Tsunade actually agreed to meet Sakura, which was kind of weird since she normally doesn't hire people that way, but she can never say no to a sad puppy face from me. I walked towards Sakura with a grin on my face, I was happy of escaping the monotony of Mondays.

''Ready for our date?'' I said.

''You are incredibly unpredictable Mr. Uzumaki you know that? You didn't even give me the chance to check my schedule'' Sakura said.

''Well they don't call me the orange flash for nothing Mrs. Haruno. Anyways Tsunade agreed to meet you, so I guess you have no choice but to agree to my date.''

She raised an eyebrow and smiled ''you win this round Mr. Uzumaki.''

''I know a great coffee shop nearby here, or do you still have a job?''

''I would agree to getting coffee even if I had one, which I no longer do unfortunately.''

''Don't worry grandma will hire you once she sees you'' I winked.

She blushed slightly ''you can be such a sweet talker out of nowhere you know that?''

I gave myself a hi-five inside my mind. I was on fire today!

We walked next to each other once we got out of the train. It was a rainy day and luckily I brought an umbrella. I don't know exactly why everything was working perfectly for me. Sakura agreed to a date, it was raining to we were pretty close together, and Kakashi gave me a free day. I was actually afraid a piano was gonna fall on my head or something.

She definitely seemed happier; she was humming a tune which seemed kind of familiar.

''What song is that?'' Curiosity got the better of me.

Sakura pointed her index finger at me ''It's called Yura Yura.''

''Oh yeah I know that one! It's by Hearts Grow right?''

''Yep, it's kind of ironic that I'm singing this actually. If you listen to the lyrics it's about two lovers feeling close together, so it's not exactly fitting to me right now.''

I flicked her on her ear.

''Hey! What was that for!?'' she asked rubbing her ear.

''Stop being so negative, there's better guys out there you know?'' I said.

She made a sly smile ''like you Mr. Uzumaki?''

I blushed a little ''maybe I mean you never know.''

Sakura pushed me with her shoulder and we both laughed. Once we arrived to the coffee shop we started having small talk about our age, our likes and dislikes and our dreams for the future. She was seriously growing on me as I spent more time with her. I loved her laugh, I loved her eyes, I loved her forehead. Now I'm talking as if I'm in love with her and I just met her. Seriously Naruto you get too attached to people way too fast.

''So aren't you supposed to be working?'' she asked me.

''My boss, Kakashi, gave me the day off. Oh yeah Tsunade wants to see you for an interview this Wednesday, you should dress professionally and you can give her a bottle of sake for good measure. I swear to god that granny can re-''

''Naruto,'' she stopped me ''why are you being so nice to me?''

''What's up with that question all of a sudden?'' I scratched my head.

''I mean you cheer me up, invite me for coffee, and practically give me the interview of my dreams and you expect nothing in return?''

I narrowed my eyes in confusion ''umm yes? I just really like you.'' Crap I said it ''wait that didn't come out right.''

''You like me? Like, _like _me?''

''Okay fine yeah, I like you'' I confessed. ''I liked you when I first saw you in that train, but wait. I really liked you once I saw how much like me you seem to be.''

She tilted her head not understanding what I was saying.

''Umm it's kind of complicated. I just wanted to see you smile!'' I finally said.

Sakura laughed and smiled ''I kind of like you too, but-''

''I get it'' I interrupted. ''You're not exactly on a stage of your life where you're looking for a relationship and I'm really not asking you for anything more than a friendship right now.''

''So you're okay with it, just being friends?'' she asked.

''Yeah I'm okay with it. After all you're going to eventually fall for me Mrs. Haruno'' I smiled.

''What if it takes me years to let anyone inside my heart again?'' she asked.

''I can wait.''

''What if I never let anyone inside my heart again?'' she asked again.

''I can wait forever.''

She grinned ''you're such a sweet talker.''

I saw the rain outside had stopped. I took out a 20 bill and left the money owed to the coffee shop on the table. I got up and grabbed Sakura's arm.

''Let's go, we're gonna do something crazy, something different.''

She got up and followed me outside. Once we were outside we ran and ran down the crosswalk laughing not exactly sure where we were heading. I heard Sakura scream my name as she followed me and a smile grew on my face, it's ironic that I met this amazing girl during my hated Monday routines. The thing I hated the most is what maybe got me the girl of my dreams. As I ran with her by my side I found out that life is not supposed to be monotonous, at least if you don't want it to be.

* * *

So this was my first published story on this site. I have another one on the works right now as well, but this one-shot wouldn't get out of my head so I just finished it.

Some of you may be disappointed that they actually didn't get together at the end, but at least I hope I made it clear that they would eventually get together in due time. if you want to create a story about how that happens in this same AU you're my guest to do so, I just ask you to credit this one and give me a link to read it ;D

Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar or sentence structure. I tried my best to clean it up, but considering English isn't my first language I think I did a pretty good job. Any criticism is welcome as well as long as you keep it civil of course, I want to know what I need to improve on for future purposes.

Peace out and enjoy your blues!


End file.
